<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feferi and Nepeta Become Friends by Tirgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906280">Feferi and Nepeta Become Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo'>Tirgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FefNep Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute trolls goofing around, Developing Friendships, F/F, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Light Petting, Love Confessions, Making Out, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Sloppy Makeouts, Yuri, and they kinda sorta cyber too but it's not that explicit, general cuteness, well mostly fluff anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi hears about a cute troll named Nepeta and wants to be her friend. But is it possible she wants to be more than that? The answer to that question is yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FefNep Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. )(ello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're familiar with my similarly named earlier fic, "Eridan and Nepeta Become Friends", this series is not in the same canon as that story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="feferi">CC: )(ello!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; uhh, hi!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I know we )(aven't met before!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But you've met my moirail before! Unless I added t)(e wrong person, w)(ic)( is possible!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Do you remember caligulasAquarium?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes i do remember him</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; he hit on me, but i couldnt really tell if it was red or black</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e's so bad at it, rig)(t? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 yeah he was ummm</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Kind of acting like a total creep?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; something like that :PP</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Are you surprised I'd talk about )(im like t)(at?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; a little bit</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but ill admit my meowrail is kind of a gross creep too!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but hes really a sw33theart when you get down to it</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: My moirail is SUC)( a DRAMA QU-E-EN!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e went on for SOOOO LONG about t)(is 'impertinent' cat troll w)(o wouldn't stop making stupid puns.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It was )(onestly kind of tiring!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well it does kinda sound like me!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; soo</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you want me to give him another chance?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at? No, I don't really care if you give )(im anot)(er c)(ance or not!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I just wanted to meet you, since you sounded like fun!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh, h33 h33 well nice to m33t you!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm Feferi!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at's your name?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im nepeta</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its kinda unusual to go right to real names but that's ok with me!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well GOOD!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; can i call you fefurry?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yknow for the puns and all that its fun</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Y-ES! I'm so beyond okay wit)( you giving me a cute nickname!! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; :33</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Let's see... Nepeta... fis)( puns...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I got not)(ing!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont know either</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ow about... Nebetta? Like betta fis)(!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; if thats what you want to call me!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: We're a pair of c)(ums already, aren't we?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; guess so!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; why do you like making fish puns?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Because I live underwater, dummy.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I )(ave many fauna friends w)(o live wit)( me!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(ey are all so beautiful.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ohh, you're a sea dweller?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Y-ES!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: And )(ere I t)(oug)(t it was obvious!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well now i feel dumb</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You meant to say 'w)(ale now I feel dumb'.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im puretty sure i did not mean to say that!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well, you S)(OALD )(AV-E!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; youre the one who makes fish puns not me</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Speaking of puns, w)(y do you make cat puns? )(MMMM?? Care to ---EXPLAIN??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its because i like cats duhhhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: S-E-E, NOW it all makes sense.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so ummmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i gotta admit something</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: We are so close t)(at you could tell me ANYT)(ING, Nebetta!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so yeah um</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; s33, my meowrail kinda doesnt really ummm like you know sea dwellers</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; all that much</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hes talked my ear off sometimes about it</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ow could anyone -EVER not like sea dwellers??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im puretty sure the only one hes ever met is your moirail</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(, t)(at explains it t)(en.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; he also says theres some long standing rivalry between land dwellers and sea dwellers</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but i think that's all just a bunch of dumbness personally</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you seem nice enough so i dont know why i should not like you just because you have fins!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you do have fins right?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, I )(ave fins!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I will let you feel t)(em if we ever meet.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 okay!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so yeah like i was saying i dont think im gonna dislike you just because you are different from me in some arbitrary way</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes I agree! T)(ere s)(ould NOT be discrimination between t)(e different types of dwellers!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i will admit that its possible i will try to eat you if we m33t due to your dweller type :OO</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38O</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i am sorry it is just in the nature for a cat to eat fish!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'll just )(ave to eat you first t)(en!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 3&gt;8)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; :OO</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im a purretty strong girl you know it may not be that easy!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I did not know t)(at because we just flipping M-ET!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh yeah</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm purretty strong too, you know!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hey you cant do that!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thats my purretty</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I will do W)(AT-EV-ER I well please, and you can't stop me! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; grrrrr</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac uses sharp claws to tear the ability to use cat puns out of ccs hands!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at do t)(e *s mean?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its roleplaying!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you just put the actions youre doing in the **s and you purrtend to do stuff!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its fun!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(, I see! I'm only familiar wit)( t)(e in real life version of t)(is game.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i always wanted to flarp</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but equius wont let me</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; equius is my meowrail by the way</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e )(as a point, it's PURR-ETTY dangerous!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; GROWRGH you did it again!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I want to try t)(is, let's see...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC )(olds t)(e book of being able to use cat puns over t)(e poor AC's )(ead, and s)(e is utterly powerless to stop )(er!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac makes a brave catlike leap for the book*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC laug)(s at AC's sad attempts to wrest t)(e book from )(er grasp!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac gathers all her energy and makes a huge megajump which allows her to grab the book!!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC manages to keep )(old of t)(e book. CC t)(en makes )(erself a cup of tea, making several cat puns all t)(e w)(ile keeping t)(e book firmly out of t)(e )(ands of poor dear Nebetta.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac realizes she needs another tactic*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac sneakily replaces the sugar cubes for ccs tea with cubes of hot sauce*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC sips )(er cup of tea. S)(e doesn't use sugar in )(er tea!!!!!!! )(A )(A!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac furrows her brow, thinking hard!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac puts the hot sauce directly in the tea so that when cc goes to get more then she will drink it!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC's cup of tea never seems to end. It is just too big a cup! It's so big t)(at s)(e may N-EV-ER need to pour anot)(er cup in )(er w)(ole life!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *i mean ac says hmm to herself*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac rolls over onto her stomach and meows cutely! it's so cute that cc cannot help but to pet her!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC says, "W)(at a cute cat!" and goes to pet t)(e adorable feline.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *But before s)(e does t)(is, s)(e makes sure to put t)(e book of cat puns up on t)(e )(ig)(est counter, so t)(at it is safe from cats.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *Also, t)(e counter is cat proof!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC WINS!!! 38D*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thats not fair! :((</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; god modding!!! XOO</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at is god modding?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its when youre rping and you just make it so you can never lose</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its lame!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(MMMM... s33ms to me like SOM-EON-E is a sore loser!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im not a sore loser!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and we werent trying to win anyway you cant really win!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You're just mad t)(at I WON!! I DID IT!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; growl!</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="feferi">CC: Glub!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hi fefurry</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Glub...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; glub?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: GLUB GLUB!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what does that mean?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It's a glub.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Does anyt)(ing more need to be said???</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont know what a glub is!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It's a sound a fis)( makes!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ohhhhh i see</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; meow</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thats a sound a cat makes!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Glub!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; meow meow meow</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Glub GLUB! 38D</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; meow</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Glub.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; meow.......</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Glub.....</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so did you wanna talk about something or are we just making noises at each other</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'll do w)(atever you want, Nebetta!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac gulps nervously*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; anything?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *i mean anything, she says*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yea)( sure.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e says.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well then how about we talk about something thats fun</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Fun??? T)(at sounds like fun!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; doesnt it???</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay, so w)(at fun t)(ing are we going to talk about t)(en?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you know whats really fun??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I DON'T KNOW PL--EASE T---ELL M--------E!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; talking about....</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; romance!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Aw, just romance?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you dont think thats fun?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: U)()()()(... maybe it is. I don't know!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Every time I've talked about romance lately it's been wit)( t)(at grumpy moirail of mine.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: And )(e can go on for--------EEEEEV-----ER about t)(at stuff!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It sure doesn't seem like muc)( fun based on )(ow )(e talks about it.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im not very grumpy so maybe itll be more fun with m33!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Excuse me miss... did you just extend t)(at "me" for t)(e sake of being able to use t)(at '33' t)(ing?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yep</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Good!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Romance, )(u)(... well, I don't really )(ave muc)( to say on t)(e topic trut)( be told!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I )(aven't dipped my toe in t)(ose waters muc)(.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; pun intended?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ALL OF T)(-E PUNS ARE INT-END-ED!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ok okay!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(ale.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale have you ever felt some type of flushed f33lings for a lucky troll?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Maybe... it's pawsible. </span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; youre doing it again and its not okay</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'll scratc)( t)(at pun off t)(e list. Scratc)(, get it? Like a cat does??? G---ET IT???</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thats it im calling the quirk pawlice this has gone too far!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Ww)(at wwill I evver do??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ey Nebetta, w)(at aboat you? )(ave you ever wanted to give some lucky troll )(ugs and kisses?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; sadly no i never have had f33lings like that for another troll! never in my whole life</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Aww, t)(at's too bad.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ow about black romance? Any suitors?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; nope none there either</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what about you?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Nope!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; this conversation has been a rousing success!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, I'm glad we could )(ave t)(is very great talk!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Any ot)(er ideas?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; do you have a cool lusus?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, I )(ave a great lusus!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; me too!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(oug)(...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; :??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: E)( nevermind!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(mmm...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(MMMMMMM.....</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hmmmmmm!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: If you )(onestly t)(ink you can out)(mm me, you are )(orribly mistaken!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont wanna hmm any harder, it hurts</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Aw, you're so fragile! 38O</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im not actually fragile that was just a joke</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at t)(e )(ell? You're lying to me now?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I t)(oug)(t we could trust eac)( ot)(er.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; this entire conversation has devolved into stupidity</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; not that i have a purroblem with that</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Excuse me.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I t)(oug)(t we were )(aving a deep, M-EANINGFUL discussion.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ohh i must have missed that</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Don't you get lippy wit)( me, young lady!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; youre a young lady too!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i think</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: No it is true, I am young and in my prime.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ere, I'll s)(ow you, one second!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; youll show me?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; fefurry?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: WOULD YOU )(OLD YOUR S--EAHORS--ES AND JUST WAIT T)(--ER--E FOR ON--E MOM--ENT????</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; jeez!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im waiting</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and holding my seahorses</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; theyre so cute</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">- cuttlefishCuller sent file: fefurry.png -</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; :OO</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac releases the seahorses in her surprise*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at do you t)(ink?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; this is a picture of you?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at else would it be in t)(is context??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38P</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But yes it is me.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; wow... youre so pretty!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Really??? You t)(ink so???</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Purretty, even? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yess you are furry purretty</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and i see you do have fins after all!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I don't t)(ink t)(at was ever in particular doubt.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Tell me more!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well, you have some nice clothes</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and uhhh</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; your hive looks pretty n33t!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(at's not )(ow you spell 'neat'. I t)(ink you're bending t)(e rules )(ere.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; nuh uh</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, it's totally not allowed!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; is too</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: No...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: NO!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; YES!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: So w)(en am I going to get your picture?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; huh? my picture?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you m33n of myself?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes silly.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont know i dont really want to send one</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(, I see.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im sorry...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: No it's okay! T)(at's fine!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I was just t)(inking I bet you're super cute!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummm you think so?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, you're so cute w)(en we talk, so I don't see w)(y it wouldn't be like t)(at for your body as well!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; that isnt necessarily how it works!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But if you don't want to s)(ow me, t)(at's totally okay!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'll just )(ave to work for it... 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; youre starting to scare me</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC reveals )(er secret true form, t)(at of a very intimidating sea creature!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e was in fact not a troll at all!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac is pawsitively shocked by this mews!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Mews?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; like news</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)()(.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC grows to t)(e size of several large mountains w)(en stacked on top of eac)( ot)(er. It's quite t)(e sig)(t. An intimidating one!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac is really small by comparison, and also intimidated*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC roars so loudly t)(at all of t)(e trolls in t)(e w)(ole universe clutc)( t)(eir ears in pain!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says, owww!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *thats it i gotta take this monster down for the good of all trollkind! she says*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac begins to swirl around*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *in microseconds she transforms into her true form*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *the ultrab33st!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *she is now even BIGGER than fefurry and she is cast into a wide shadow that seems n33rly endless*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC reveals a secret s)(e was )(iding even now, t)(at t)(is is only )(er FIRST FORM!!!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e begins to grow...*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *And does NOT STOP GROWING!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *T)(e growing just continues on and on like t)(is for a long time*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *in the meantime ac plays with some meowbeasts which she towers over but is still friendly towards*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *Finally, CC is grown so large t)(at t)(e universe collapses and s)(e is t)(e only t)(ing left standing.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: **CC WINS AGAIN!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; stop winning! theres no winning!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Poor loser Nebetta. S)(e just can't admit w)(en s)(e's been beaten!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you are ridiculous</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peaceful Role Playin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="feferi">CC: Glub!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; mew mew</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; !</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thats a lot of glubs!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; are you okay? :OO</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I F-E-EL GR-EAT!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Since I get to talk to Nebetta again! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yay!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so what do you want to talk about?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I've been t)(inking aboat it, and I t)(ink we need to )(ave t)(e ultimate fake role playing session, t)(is time for all t)(e marbles.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ALL of them?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Y---ES!!! -EV-ERY marble!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i definitely could use more marbles</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but fefurry i told you before you cant win in rping so theres no way we can determine who wins the marbles</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I don't get it, )(onestly. You can win in a FLARPing session, but you CAN'T win during a fake FLARPing session??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; umm well maybe you can win but you dont win fairly!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; all you ever do is god mod and cheat to win ://</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Sounds to me like t)(e mentality of someone w)(o t)(inks t)(ey're too good to c)(eat, but w)(at t)(ey're really doing is stopping t)(emselves from winning! 3&gt;8)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no god modding!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ill rp with you yes but if i catch you god modding ill say "start over" and then we will start over</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Jees)(, w)(o died and made you queen? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; umm wouldnt that be you?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; or something</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(at's t)(e JOK------E!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay i understand it now!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay Nebetta. I'll play by your rules, but only because you're so cute. 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 well thats good enough for me</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay you start!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC stands, )(er back against a )(ive, looking particularly cool and uncaring of )(ow t)(e world t)(inks of )(er, akin to Troll Matt Damon's c)(aracter in t)(at one movie I forget t)(e title to.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e is cool and )(as a sw33t leat)(er jacket. T)(is is definitely one sea dweller you DON'T want to mess wit)(.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; dont use my 33 that's my 33!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC cackles w)(ile s)(aking )(er )(ead sadly. AC is so losing rig)(t now, s)(e isn't even playing )(er role rig)(t.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; growl!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; umm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac is the smallest tiniest kitten youve ever s33n*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *she walks up to the very cool CC and curls up next to her boots which are probably very cool as well but which have not been described yet*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC sees t)(e furry cute kitten and picks )(er up gently.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac purrs softly!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC t)(rows t)(e kitten as )(ard as s)(e can in t)(e direction of space! O)( no! T)(e kitten is never seen again.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC WINS AGAIN!!! S)(--E CAN'T STOP WINNING!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; noooooooooo start over start over!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and how could you do that to the poor kitten :((</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(-E )(-E!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; start over!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay, okay.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC is CC. S)(e knocks on t)(e door of Nebetta's )(ive!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; :OO</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac has that expression on her face*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac opens door*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(i Nebetta!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: you gotta say like she says))</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(i Nebetta s)(e says!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: ok whatever))</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says hello to her friend who is visiting!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Wow, Nebetta, you are so CUT----E!! S)(e says!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac blushes and says nooo im not that cute quit it*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC gives Nebetta a big )(ug! It's a furry loving )(ug at t)(at. S)(e does.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac returns big hug while giggling*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Let's move in toget)(er! S)(e says!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what????</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; um *she says what???*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It's just playing pretend, rig)(t? S)(e says!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says okay lets move in toget)(er because its playing pretend*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac will note that that is actually kinda a big deal though, and isnt usually done between furiends :OO*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC leaves and comes back wit)( all of )(er possessions besides t)(e fauna w)(ic)( s)(e )(ad to leave be)(ind. 38(*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e does.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: i swear youre doing the she says and she does stuff just to mess with me))</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(ere s)(oald I put all my t)(ings, darling Nebetta? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: S)(e said t)(at!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says, you can put it anywhere you like*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I need to )(ave a description of your )(ive so I know w)(ere not to put stuff.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says ummm well its like a cave and theres not really much in the way of purrniture or really anything in it at all!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says make sure not to put anything on my wonderful lusus pounce!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC makes sure to avoid t)(e wonderful lusus w)(en placing )(er objects, s)(e does.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(is is so ---EXCITING!! S)(-E SAYS!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Now I am living wit)( my dear Nebetta! S)(e says!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Now w)(at s)(ould we do, )(mmmmmm??? S)(e says, and winks!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says well im not really sure since theres not a whole lot to do here!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says and its purrobably better not to go to your hive, since itll be underwater and cats dont like water*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says so it seems like weve kind of come to an impasse here!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Are you suuuuuuuuuuure you can't come up wit)( anyt)(ing for us to do? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 3;) -- T)(at's a winking face!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says no i honestly cant think of anything really im sorry! we could go outside and explore though!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Can't we do some exploring rig)(t w)(ere we are?? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC edges closer to dear Nebetta.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: By t)(e way, s)(e said and t)(en did t)(ose t)(ings!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac looks scared! ac says timidly, what are you going to do to me? i dont have any money to give you :((*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC reac)(es out and places )(er )(ands on Nebetta's lovely )(ips, s)(e does!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; :OO</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: i mean ooc :OO))</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac is becoming quite concerned as to where exactly this is heading!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *she decides to hold her breath and wait to see what fefurry does though*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC GO-ES TO TICKL-E D-EAR N-EB-ETTA!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(-E DO-ES!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says oh noo as she is tickled furiously by fefurrys able fingers*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says i dont like being tickled so please stop it hurts!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC DO-ES NOT STOP!!!!! S)(E DO-ESN'T!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *despite her protestations she is giggling a lot, but she is still in pain because she doesnt like to be tickled!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC finally releases poor defenseless Nebetta from t)(e tickling. S)(e does.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says thank mew while nursing her poor tickled ribs!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC grabs Nebetta's )(and and )(olds it, smiling at )(er.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e does!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac is surprised to find that fefurry is holding her paw!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Do you actually )(ave paws? S)(e asks!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says sadly no she doesnt really have paws in the real life :((*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But it's a pretend world so you can )(ave paws if you want to )(ave t)(em!! S)(e said!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac is surprised to find she really does have paws!!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC )(olds sw33t Nebetta's paw gently.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC does!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: will you ever get tired of doing that))</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac holds fefurrys hand back with her newfound paw, not sure what to do next!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC starts leaning in close, aiming a kiss at t)(e lips of )(er lovely Nebetta.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; fhlsdkf</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: ???))</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: fefurry??))</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC suddenly goes for Nebetta's s)(oulder instead, and sinks )(er s)(arp teet)( deep into )(er nubile skin!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says owwwwwwww!!!! and tries to escape!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *she manages to throw off the attack from fefurry who has evidently gone crazy!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC goes back in for t)(e kill, t)(is time going for poor Nebetta's innocent neck!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e does!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *Nebetta can do not)(ing to stop t)(e trained secret assassin CC from taking )(er victim! It was t)(e W)(OL-E R-EASON S)(-E WAS )(-ER-E!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC WINS!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!! )(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A!!!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hey come on you cant do that start over start over you god modded again!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *In victory, CC takes owners)(ip of Nebetta's )(ive. It is a grand victory. 38)*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I DID IT!! I KN---EW I COULD DO IT!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: XOO &lt; no no no start over start over you cheated!!!!!!</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fefurry Gets a Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hey fefurry :33</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(-----------------ELLO!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(i Nebetta! W)(at's up?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Is t)(is t)(e first time YOU )(ave started a conversation wit)( M----E? 38O</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i havent exactly b33n k33ping track!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; we have talked a lot lately</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well, now t)(at I've found a great new friend to )(ave, w)(y NOT talk to t)(em all t)(e time???? 38D</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(ale.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes whale</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmm i just wanted to say hi thats all!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay, good! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I welcome any conversation we may )(ave!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; soooo ummmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; how are things betw33n you and your meowrail?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: E)(. It's going fine, at least I t)(ink so.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; if you think its going fine then thats probably a sign that its going fine!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Probably!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ow about between you and your meowrail?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you know what im just gonna let any cat puns go from now on</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm glad to )(ear it! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and things are good as usual! no purroblems to report or anything</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; the only thing is... wellllll</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(allllllle.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whaaaaale, i havent really told him about you yet</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i told him i had a new friend but i didnt exactly tell him you were a sea dweller</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im just scared hell try and protect me from you or something when i dont need to be protected from you!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I t)(ink )(e would be very wise to try and keep me from you! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I )(ave bad intentions!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at did you tell )(im aboat me besides t)(at??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh i just said i was talking a bunch with a new troll recently and that they were nice and didnt try to force me to get involved in larping sessions</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Not yet, anyway!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Did you tell )(im )(ow you t)(ink I'm purretty? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont see why i would tell him something like that!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Aww, o)( well!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I've told Eridan all aboat )(ow I t)(ink you're just t)(e cutest!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38D</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; r33ly?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i bet hes been none too pleased to hear that considering he tried to hit on me!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes it's true, )(e's been very grumpy aboat it. But I don't really care! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Trut)( be told, )(e can be pretty funny w)(en )(e's upset.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(ale, at least w)(en )(e's mad. W)(en )(e's sad )(e becomes quite t)(e finful.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; do you like picking on people?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i f33l like you try and get me mad sometimes...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(--E)(--E)(--E!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Maybe... but only if I like someone!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You're furry adorable w)(en you're upset too! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well if you say so</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hey ummmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so i kinda maybe sorta ummmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; did something for you... kinda... maybe? and thats the main reason i wanted to talk to you :oo</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Somet)(ing for M----E???</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at is it w)(at is it???? 38O</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; weeeeeeelllllllllll</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(aaaaallllleeeee!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; WHALE!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale, so, you remember how the other day you sent me that picture of yourself?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I remember it furry fondly to t)(is day!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well, remember how i didnt want to take a picture of myself?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I do! I do R-EM-EMB-ER t)(at!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Is t)(is leading w)(ere I t)(ink it's leading??? I'M SO ------EXCIT-----ED!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes its true its l33ding where you think its l33ding</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; just ummmmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes?? 38O</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dunno...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; just uhh dont get your hopes up too high!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: My )(opes are suitably )(ig)(!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Send it already!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: SEND IT SEND IT SEND IT!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay!!!!!!! ill do it, j33z!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">- arsenicCatnip sent file: me.png -</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: My.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; cod?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: COD!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, cod!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Nebetta, you are SO CUT---E!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; umm really? :33</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes! Look at )(ow messy your )(air is! Makes me wanna make it even messier!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: And you're dressed like a cat!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: SO DAMN CUT--------E!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; umm h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ...really?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes really damn it!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(OW could you )(ave been scared to send me a picture w)(en it was going to be T)(IS ADORABL-----E???</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm kind of upset now t)(at I could not )(ave seen t)(is SOON-----ER!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh come on its not that great</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im not that cute</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ABSOLUT-------E NONS----ENS----------------E!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)( Nebetta, you are so lovely!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; come on now youre making me embarrassed!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I m33n, I knew you were cute already, but t)(is is going above and beyond!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; youre just saying that to make me feel better</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: NO, I'm NOT.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Oo)(, I just want to give you a big KISS!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; a kiss???</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, a big kiss!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: A face t)(is cute deserves to be smooc)(ed.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 youre silly</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You wouldn't want me to kiss you?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmm h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you could give me a kiss i guess if you wanted to!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Y-ES! 38D</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 youre such a goofball fefurry</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale i am glad you liked my dumb photo</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I loved it, Nebetta. T)(ank you!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i still think youre really overreacting to this whole thing but whatever floats your boat!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I love it w)(en you make fis)( puns at me too, Nebetta!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 h33</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Romance Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="feferi">CC: Did you take it yet??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hi fefurry</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im soooo tired</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; here you go</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">- arsenicCatnip sent file me4.png -</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)( Y-----ES!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: A B--EAUTIFUL picture of Nebetta just getting up!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I will treasure it always, t)(ank you!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; glad you liked it... again!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ugghhh sooooooo tired</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Go back to sleep if you're sleepy, dummy!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no its ok ill get up</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Anot)(er day I get to spend glubbing wit)( Nebetta!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 i dont really know whats so fun about hanging out with me but if youre having fun then thats a good thing</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I always love our time toget)(er.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ey Nebetta, can I tell you somet)(ing secret?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You CAN'T tell ANYON----E ---ELS----E!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no problem i wont</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what is it?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(ALE...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: To tell you t)(e trut)(, I'm a little un)(appy wit)( my relations)(ip wit)( -Eridan.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e's just suc)( a finful!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I don't t)(ink )(e's been so caring to MY needs t)(at muc)( lately.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at do you t)(ink I s)(oald do, Nebetta? 38(</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(ale.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; WHALE!!!! :PP</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont know because ive never really had any problems with equius</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but ummm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; if you dont think its working out maybe you should just break it off...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; or uhhh you could wait to see if maybe it gets better?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; or you could talk to him about how youre unhappy and how you want to s33 him try a little harder</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont really know fefurry i dont want to give bad advice because this is a big d33l!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yea)(, I don't know.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It's just... it feels like )(e takes and takes and never gives back!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I don't know...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I guess I'll just wait a bit and see if maybe )(e figures it out on )(is own.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: People can make mistakes, rig)(t?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yeah</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: And even if we break up I'm sure we could still be friends!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yeah!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; honestly i think he seems like a handful too</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; or... a pawful?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But t)(en, )(ow would you say "awful"??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; awfur?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Wow!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You're rig)(t, Nebetta!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33, i did it!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Aaaa)()()(! Nebetta, you're so damn adorable, it's not fair!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; aww h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you flatter me too much</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; youre pretty adorable yourself you know</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You reely t)(ink so??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes youre doing it right now as we sp33k!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38O</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm glad you t)(ink I'm adorable! T)(at m33ns a lot coming from you.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale, im glad you think im adorable!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; WELL THEN! WELL IM GLAD YOU THINK IM ADORABLE :PP</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: STOP Y----ELLING AT M---------E!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im sorry!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It's okay. 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ey, want to do a little playing of t)(e roles? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: If you catc)( my... drift???</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i am always down!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; except you cant godmod anymore!!!! im serious fefurry im not gonna take it anymore!!!! XOO</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm taking w)(at you're saying into account!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; does that mean youre gonna actually listen to me or does that just mean you read it and are going to ignore it</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Can I come up wit)( t)(e scenario t)(is time? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; sighhhh</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and yes you can come up with the scenario you dont r33lly have to ask!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: YAY!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ow aboat... we are two matesprits w)(o get into a big argument!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; umm, matesprits?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It's just imaginary Nebetta, J-E-EZ!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Can't you use your noodle for once? 38/</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well j33z back! i can use my noodle and i will!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what does that mean by the way</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay I'll start and t)(en you come in!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC stands dramatically, )(er long dress ripped at t)(e end of it.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *S)(e looks FURRY upset because of w)(at you )(ave done!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac wonders what she did that was so wrong, and wants some kind of hint*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(a )(a... you don't even KNOW w)(at you did... do you? CC says.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Typical, s)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *im really really sorry ac says! honest i have no idea what i did!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: All t)(is... after you broke my )(eart. S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(y do you )(ave to make me suffer like t)(is? Isn't it bad enoug)( w)(at you did? Now you )(ave to pretend you don't know? All just to spite me? S)(e says all t)(ose t)(ings.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says how am i supposed to know what i did when youre the one who made up the scenario!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC turns away sadly, a single tear falling from )(er beautiful eye onto )(er beautiful c)(eek.*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I know t)(at our love is... over... S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says noooo its not over it just hasnt truly begun!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says, we will get through this and be better matesprits for it, youll see!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac pats fefurry on the shoulder to let her know its okay*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC pulls )(er s)(oulder away from t)(e cruel Nebetta!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Don't touc)( me wit)( t)(ose )(ands... t)(e )(ands you used on... )(im... S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says theres been a misunderstanding! i would never use my hands on him! definitely not HIM of all people!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says im serious about us and i just want you to know its all lies and i never did it!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says have you been listening to our neighbor??? because that guy is a big fat liar!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ...It doesn't matter w)(ere I got my information...! S)(e says!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ...You're searious about me? Do you R---E---ELLY believe t)(at?! S)(e says!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says yess i am so searious right now!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(en take me into your arms and kiss me. S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Kiss me like you did once long ago w)(en we first fell in love!!! S)(e says!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; kiss?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i mean ((ooc: kiss?))</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ...No, it's okay, I understand. You aren't searious about me. Not anymore. S)(e pouts.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says okay okay!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says come here you!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC waits patiently for )(er lips to be given t)(e gift of Nebetta's kiss.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says you do it*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC continues to wait!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says okay fine!!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac gives fefurry a quick kiss*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC )(olds dear Nebetta's face still so s)(e can go in for more kisses!!!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says whatever and kisses her matesprit back*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *the fictional one*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(y are you so insistent t)(at we aren't doing it fur real? I know t)(at you fool!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; growrl!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whats with this scenario anyway!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Go on, w)(at do you do wit)( me next?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you know what this is kind of making me feel uncomfortable so im gonna stop now.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont m33n to hurt your f33lings or anything...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; :((</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I WON AGAIN!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; WHAT</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: ALL I CAN -------EV----------ER DO IS WIN!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what you m33n that was all just trying to get me to quit????</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(-E)(-E)(-E)(-E!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; it isnt fair to play with a girls heart like that &gt;://</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It kind of sounds like you're being...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at's t)(e term for it...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(mmmmmmmmmmm....</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; IM NOT A SORE LOSER</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; glub glub!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Glub glub GLUB!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at a nice surprise! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at can I do you fur?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; are you calling me a fur?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: No, w)(at??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(, I see. No stupid, it was like "w)(at can I do you for", except wit)( fur.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i have seriously never heard of such an expression in all my life</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Now you )(ave! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 yes it is true</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so fefurry</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Gasp!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Did you )(ave a specific reason to glub wit)( me??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC's )(eart starts beating very fast! Furry fast even!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes i have a reason and no it purrobably should not make your heart beat r33lly fast</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i was just umm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well </span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; WHALE!!!!! WHALE WHALE WHALE WHALE</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: OKAY OKAY 38P</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale, i was talking to equius</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and in the end i decided that i should tell you something</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Are you SUR-E my )(eart s)(oaldn't be b33ting fast?? 38S</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes im sure damn it!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its just that</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; this whole time its kind of felt like youve been the one being nice to me</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at aboat all t)(ose times you w)(ined t)(at I was c)(eating at role playing??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale maybe those times werent that NICE, but they were fun!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and its just idk</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i just wanted to let you know that i really appreciate you having fun with me and goofing around with me and rping with me and all that!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i just feel lucky that youd want to be my furiend and i just wanted you to know that!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; also to tell you again that i think you are a cool person, and you are (purrhaps secretly) very sw33t, as well as purretty</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im just gonna collapse into a ball of embarrassment for saying such things ok bye</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Nebetta I )(ope you realize you're making me cry rig)(t now.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I mean fur real.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im sorry!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: NO!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: It's a good type of crying!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You're so sweet I can't even )(andle it, to be fucking )(onest wit)( you it's disgusting.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I love you so muc)(! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You're just t)(e cutest t)(ing in t)(e w)(ole world and I very muc)( treasure our furiends)(ip!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I love )(ow dorky and adorable you are! And you're just T)(-E BIGG-EST SW-E-ET)(-EART! Pawssibly ever!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; aww h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i treasure our furiendship too fefurry</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I really do just love you so muc)(! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I would ABSOLUT-ELY be okay wit)( being your matesprit as well!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; sjhsodhfoj</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; MATESPRIT???</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, matesprit!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I would be )(onored to take our relations)(ip to t)(at next level! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: To be )(onest wit)( you, I've )(ad feelings for you like t)(at for quite some time!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Don't take t)(is t)(e wrong way, t)(oug)(!!! If you don't want to become matesprits, it's TOTALLY OKAY!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I really don't want to be pus)(y about t)(is or anyt)(ing, I just wanted to let you know t)(at t)(at offer is ABSOLUT-ELY on t)(e table, if you were interested!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You don't )(ave to give me an answer now, or ever for t)(at matter, anyt)(ing you do is fine wit)( me!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I love spending time wit)( you no matter )(ow it is and I am okay wit)( us just staying furiends if t)(at is w)(at you would prefer.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I just can't )(old it in any longer and I needed to let you know )(ow I feel.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I )(ope t)(is isn't like cr33ping you out or anyt)(ing...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I mean, creeping.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Look, just, u)(, you could forget aboat t)(e w)(ole t)(ing I just said to be )(onest and t)(at would ALSO be okay wit)( me, because w)(atever you want to feel would also be okay wit)( me!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: OKAY YOU CAN SAY SOM-ET)(ING NOW!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; sorry it just s33med like you were on a roll there!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(-E)(-E I guess I was!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: So, um...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yea)(.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; umm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; could i think about it</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: NO NO T)(AT'S ABSOLUT-ELY FIN-E NO PROBL-EM T)(INK ABOUT IT ALL YOU'D LIK-E!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im just</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; kind of surprised here!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i didnt know thats how you felt</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and look im not going to just furget you told me, because that isnt any way to treat someones f33lings</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im just a little taken off guard and i n33d to think about it</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes yes it's fine t)(ink all you want!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but ummm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; even if i say no we can still be furiends, right?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, we will still be friends.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I don't ever want to stop being your friend, even if we became matesprits, we would still be friends!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Not t)(at I'm saying t)(at is w)(ere t)(is is going to go but...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: OMG S)(UT UP F-EF-ERI!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its okay!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont want to make you wait but</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; just give me a little time okay?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i want to think about it seriously</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Y-ES I ALR-EADY SAID TAK-E ALL T)(-E TIM-E IN T)(-E WORLD!!! 38P</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Go t)(ink aboat it already!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay okay ill go and think about it!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; just wait a while</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I am waiting impatiently! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Waiting waiting...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'll just go and do t)(ings around my )(ive until you get back, okay?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; hi</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; fefurry?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(I I'M HERE I'M BACK YES I'M )(ERE PLEASE GO ON!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i thought about it</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and um</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; iiiiiiii uuuuuummmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Y---------ES?????</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well i</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; errrrr</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: YOU TOOK ALL T)(AT TIM-E AND YOU STILL )(AV-EN'T D-ECID-ED???</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no thats not it</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(, I understand now.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; huh?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: No it's okay! Really!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I t)(oug)(t it probably was going to turn out like t)(is anyway.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I mean I already knew you )(ad a crus)( on Karkitty.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you WHAT?????</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: XOO &lt; WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT??????</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Nebetta, sw33tie, it was purretty obvious.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Anytime we would bring )(im up I could tell.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: XOO &lt; I DONT THINK I WAS THAT OBVIOUS ALSO IM NOT SAYING YOURE RIGHT</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: No, no! It's OKAY! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I was prepared for t)(is all along.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I know it's )(ard for you to pluck up t)(e courage to reject me. You don't )(ave to say it.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm just )(appy being furiends!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm glad we can still be cool even after t)(at! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummm</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)( s)(oot! I just realized t)(at I'm supposed to be LARPing rig)(t now!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e's going to be furious wit)( me, better get going!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(-E)(-E, get it, fur-ious? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Byeeee!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; siodfjoisdjowjernlk</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i love you</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i was just too nervous to say it</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i love you</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i want to be</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you know</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Matesprits?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Really? Are you serious?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes im serious!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; how many times do i gotta say it im embarrassed enough as it is!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ive never confessed to anyone much less someone who actually likes me back!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i was so nervous</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im sorry i couldnt spit it out :((</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but yes i want to go out with you!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and yes i have had a crush on karkat but</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i think i really truly have fallen for you</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i think its time for me to move on from that anyway</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; it doesnt even matter! im serious, i just want to be with you now</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; fefurry?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; are you there?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm just... so )(appy.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I can't stop crying. I can't stop!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; noooo dont cry</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I was actually...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I was so scared t)(at you were going to turn me down.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I started crying and it just )(asn't stopped!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Now I'm laug)(ing t)(oug)(!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You've made all my dreams come true!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; awww h33 h33 dont be silly</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I mean it.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I love you, Nepeta!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(ere's not)(ing more important to me now.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Except my lusus because I )(ave to feed )(er or else everyone will die.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes i understand :PP</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i love you too feferi</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im crying too now</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im so glad</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you know</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummm</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; a thing i used to think was like</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you know</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; love was for other people, not for me</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and i was just going to be an observer, watching from the sidelines furever</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and i kind of just accepted that as my role</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thank you</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; for loving me that is</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(e reason w)(y I fell in love wit)( you is because you're you!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: No reason to t)(ank M----E for t)(at! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Umm... by t)(e way, I lied about t)(e LARPing t)(ing, I don't actually )(ave to go anyw)(ere. Sorry about t)(at.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i knew that already you dumbass!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its fine :PP</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; love you</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I love you too! 383</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: &lt;3</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; &lt;33</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Did you reely just extend t)(at )(eart just for t)(e sake of t)(e 33???</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Good.</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Purrcarious Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="eridan">caligulasAquarium [CA]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="eridan">CA: hey you</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh god why</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: dont take that kinda tone wwith me you land wwhore</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: listen wwe need to talk about somethin</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; why do you think i would talk to you about anything??</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: cause you talk to fef all the time and you can tell me things about her</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; why do you think i would tell you anything about feferi</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; the last time you contacted me you were trying to hit on me!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwell yeah but thats in the past so can wwe just fuckin movve on already</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you cant just keep wwallowwing in the past ok</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i think you need to pick up some maturity</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; seriously?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yes seriously anywway i need to knoww some things bout fef</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you seem to be a good source</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im not going to tell you anything so dont bother</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: see okay wwell</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: do you think i could talk wwith you honestly and havve you not talk to fef about it</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: nobody else is closer to fef so nobody else has the info i need</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: also i think that since wwe both knoww fef so wwell then wwe can be kindred spirits</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yknoww</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: just makes sense</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what the fuck are you talking about</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwoah wwatch the language</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: anywway i could REALLY use the help right noww</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; if you know feferi so well then why do you even need me to tell you anything about her</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwell</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; whale</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhat</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; sorry force of habit</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ok wwell i wwas gonna say that wwhile wwe are vvery close and wwe are currently dating as im sure you havve heard about</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes i have heard</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: its pale</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i know that already</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ok anywway</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: the thing is</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ok but seriously can you promise me you wwont talk to fef about it wwhat im going to say</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: please come on fuck</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im fuckin pourin my heart out ovver here the least you could fuckin do is givve me a little respect</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ok let me start ovver</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: hello im eridan</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im a sea dwweller and im really a great guy once you get to knoww me</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ok</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: see the thing is that i think that wwe could mutually benefit from a wworking relationship so to speak</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you knoww a situation wwhere wwe can come together and talk about our feelins and maybe come to a better understandin and wwe can learn from it</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; seriously what are you carping on about</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im not carping fuck off</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: anywway since wwe both knoww fef that means wwe havve somethin in common</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: thats grounds for us becomin friends </span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: and then you can listen to me and givve me advvice</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: make sense</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: cant you at least fuckin actually talk to me anymore for fucks sake you just keep givin me these bs one wword answwers and i really dont think its vvery kind of you to do</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont like you and i dont care about whatever stupid thing youre rambling on about</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: huh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: oh i see</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: heh heh</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ??</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i get you now</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwell</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i mean</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i see</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: thats fine too</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; what are you talking about now??</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: see i just wwanted to talk to you but</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: if youre interested in a little</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yknow</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: dark type romance</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: lets just say im interested and we can go from there</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; holy shit</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; stop</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhat the fuck</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you wwere totally propositioning me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you cant evven deny it and do you knoww wwhy you cant its because its the truth</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: so idk wwhy youre just going to try and bullshit me noww wwhen you just made your intentions clear</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: dont be nervvous</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; on second thought why dont we talk about the original thing instead so you can just stop talking about this subject</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: oh wwell alright</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: so i havve your wword that you wwont relay any information to fef?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im not promising anything</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; either spill it or dont i honestly dont really care</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: FUCK</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ok you knoww wwhat fine i dont evven care anymore</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im so fuckin alone in this wworld and nobody givves a fuck</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i just wwanted to ask you wwhy you think fef has been bein all distant wwith me lately and i dont deservve to be treated like this</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: gotta do the wwhole fuckin rig a ma roll in order for you to fuckin evven TALK to me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i didnt evven fuckin do anythin wwrong to you i mean i hit on you one time but fuck youvve already returned the favvor noww havvent you huh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i swwear all anyone wwants to do in this wworld is be mean and rude to each other and it makes me sick</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: this is exactly wwhy all the land dwwellers deservve the punishment i wwill inflict upon them</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you are nothin to me but just another target</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i cant believve youd evven turn me dowwn in the first place considerin i havve much MUCH better blood than you its not evven funny</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im assumin</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: since youre not a sea dwweller an all</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: its just kind a fuckin upsetting that people wwould just treat each other wwith so little care or kindness</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ok since you fuckin begged me so hard ill explain wwhat is goin on with me and fef</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhen it first began to tell you the truth i wwas looking for a relationship that wwas a bit more red</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: but i fell into the classic trap of miscommunications and mistakes that leads one into the sad realm of pale romance wwith unrequited feelins</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i knoww i knoww its a tale as old as time</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: its an old favvorite but personally i dont think its vvery fun and i wwould not recommend it for anyone</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: anywway i figured it wwas at least better than not being wwith her at all so i decided to let it continue</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i havve been steadily bidin my time wwaitin for the perfect opportunity to upgrade our relationship to the next levvel that i knoww wwe can reach</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you see our romance is basically fuckin wwritten in the stars i mean its perfect</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: her royalty me me and wwere both sea dwwellers i mean seriously you cant make this up</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: its just a fuckin thing thats SUPPOSED to happen</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: anywway ivve been wwaiting but im a little concerned because as of late i feel like she has been avvoiding me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwe havvent been talkin quite as much as before and im just</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im just scared because wwhat if she doesnt like me anymore</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhat if shes going to break up wwith me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i dont think my heart can really take that kind of bloww</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i just wwant someone to understand the pain im going through and to help me get through it</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: please just talk to her and make her realize that wwe belong together and i wwant to make things better betwween us and im not gonna say that she should only evver talk to me anymore ok ive movved on i realize i wwas wwrong</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i just need a little bit a fuckin sympathy here an honestly i deservve it i mean ivve tried to get better so wwhat the fuck else am i supposed to do</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i cant get her to fall in lovve wwith me if wwe arent talkin</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i cant lose her this is so important to me please understand</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: though evven if you dont talk to her i mean you could still talk to me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im not gonna forget howw you basically just fell on your hands and knees and asked me to be your kismesis</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: granted i havve my sights set on a particular target for that quadrant but plans can alwways change and im wwilling to try an hate you</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i just need to get to knoww a little more about you and then maybe wwe can wwork somethin out</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: or i mean i guess if you wwanted to be more red than that i wwont exactly say no</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: just a little fuckin communication thats all im askin for so feel free to let me knoww wwhat exactly you wwant to do wwith me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: hey do you think you could send me a pic of yourself so i knoww wwhat im wworkin wwith here</span><br/>
</p><p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">has blocked</span> <span class="eridan">caligulasAquarium [CA]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. S33 You Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="feferi">CC: N-EP-ETA!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; feferi!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; sooo?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well/w)(ale, it looks like it may be a couple days before I can come and visit you.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38(</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I )(ave to make sure t)(at my darling lusus )(as enoug)( food to last )(er for t)(e time t)(at I'm gone.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i know</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its okay i can wait!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W-ELL I CAN'T! 38P</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I just want to be wit)( you already!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its okay well be together soon!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; we can always talk in the meantime too</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes yes and we WILL talk! 383</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so how are you going to f33d your lusus if you arent around? :oo</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)(, I'm )(aving -Eridan take care of t)(at.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e's upset t)(at )(e )(as to drag )(is nubs all t)(e way over but for some reason )(e seems kind of excited about staying at my )(ive? 38/</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; did you tell him about us yet?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Err, well, no.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Not yet, anyway.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e already gets so bent out of s)(ape w)(enever you are broug)(t up, so I t)(oug)(t I'd just stick a pin in t)(at one for now!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I told )(im I )(ave some kind of nonspecific royal duties to take care of. 38P</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ave you told -Equius?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i did tell him!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; uhh</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but he still doesnt know youre a sea dweller...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i guess while youre here well gang up on him and then hell have no choice but to think youre not that threatening!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; that way he wont have the grounds to whine that youre too dangerous for me to date</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and even if he tries to force me to break up with you i wont because he can cry all he wants but i dont care!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(e)(e. 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Sig)()()()()()()()(...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I just WANT TO B-E TH-ER-E ALR-EADY!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i know</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i want to s33 you too</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ey, I know!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(y don't we purrtend t)(at it's )(appening, using a little role playing?? 38D</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; like pretend youre coming here for the first time?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: And we can see w)(ere it goes! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33 okay...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; lets do it!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC knocks on t)(e door of )(er girlfrond's )(ive.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac opens the door to gr33t her girlfriend!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC pulls dear Nepeta in close and starts to kiss )(er.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; omg</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i mean *ac says omg, while being kissed*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac returns feferi's kisses*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac stops the kisses and breaks off from her and says so would you like to take a look around?*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC suddenly begins to grow tentacles from )(er sides, w)(ic)( wrap t)(emselves around poor dear Nepeta.**</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says oh noooo and starts to panic!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says i didnt even know you could grow tentacles*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC's tentacles begin to tear poor sw33t Nepeta's clot)(es from )(er body.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; nooooo what kind of rp are you thinking of??</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at, aren't we going to fool around w)(ile I'm t)(ere? 38)</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; aaaa</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummm i mean maybe???</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: So, w)(at's so bad about T)(IS, )(U)(??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well i dont know its embarrassing to even think about!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay, let's start over.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; not that i dont want to like do anything but umm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; please dont get mad at me :((</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm not mad you idiot!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; okay good! :PP</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so where are we starting over from?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC knocks on t)(e door of )(er girlfrond's )(ive.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac opens the door ch33rfully and says hello!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC walks inside silently.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says so here is my hive, it is purretty boring as you can s33*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says please dont worry about this wall over here with the pelts covering it, thats just for decoration so no n33d to be worried about it so dont*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: *CC turns around and looks at Nepeta wit)( a very serious look in her eyes.*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says why do you look so serious in your eyes, feferi?*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says are you f33ling okay? long journey?*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says i hope you arent having another one of those ideas again!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Nepeta, do you love me? S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says yes feferi i love you very much!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says theres nothing in my life which is more important to me than you are*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Nepeta... undress me. S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says WHAT????*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Please undress me. I want you to s)(ow me )(ow muc)( you want me. S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says this is getting a little out of hand!*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ere, I've taken a picture to get you in the mood. S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">- cuttlefishCuller sent file lookt)(atsaysundressme.png -</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ((ooc: you look very purretty as always in this &lt;33))</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I want to f33l your )(ands taking off my clot)(es, Nepeta. Please. Also, it's not real anyway. S)(e says. &lt;3 by t)(e way!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; grr fine</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac says grr fine*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac takes off feferis goggles*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(at's a good start, s)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Also next time please describe in great detail w)(at you do. S)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac rolls her eyes!*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac places her hands onto the bottom part of feferis shirt*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *she then begins to slowly move the shirt upwards, exposing feferi's tummy*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: T)(at's good, t)(at's good, just like that!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac continues to move the shirt upwards, almost to the point of getting to where her bra is*</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Wait I meant to say s)(e says.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you dont even have to say the she says thing anyway</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yea)( but it's fun!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Anyway s)(e says to t)(e last one.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Go on, please, go on!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; idk</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; this is getting pretty embarrasing you know!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and youre making me do the things</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: O)( come on, Nepeta!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I never knew you were t)(is nervous about fake stripping!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well i just keep thinking of you since youre in the rp and im in it too and im doing things to you!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: We're going to get a lot steamier t)(an t)(is w)(en we're toget)(er, my little kitten.</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; WELL EVEN SO IF THATS THE TRUTH ITS STILL EMBARRASSING</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ALSO YOU CANT JUST SUDDENLY SAY THINGS LIKE THAT</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Do you like t)(at? Do you want me to call you my kitten?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: XOO &lt; I THINK ITS TIME FOR US TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Meowrails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="nepeta">arsenicCatnip [AC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="equius">centaursTesticle [CT]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; mew mew!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I do not know why as of late you have been insisting on greeting me like that</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; its fun!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; you should be responding with a good hearty neigh!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Neigh</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; there you go!!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; No </span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I meant neigh as in nay</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I will not be doing that</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ok doofus</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I am not a doofus</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes you are</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; No I am not</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; anyway</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I'm really not</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ANYWAY!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i kinda sorta gotta tell you something</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; pawmise you wont be mad</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; What is it</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no you have to pawmise not to be mad!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I don't know yet if I will be mad</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I cannot promise something like that</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im not telling you until you pawmise!!!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Don't be f001ish</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; You will tell me immediately</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no now im not gonna!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; You will tell me and I will not give you a ludi% promise in exchange</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; nuh uh you cant make me</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; You're going to tell me even if I don't promise</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; You are wasting both your time and mine with your pointless quibbling</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; RAWRG youre no fun at all!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ok fine</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so you know about how the other day i mentioned that i had a new matesprit?</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Yes</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Are you about to introduce me to them so that I can give my blessing</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh come on thats so old fashioned</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; who even does that anymore???</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; It is traditional for a moirail to talk to their partner's matesprit and give their blessing to the relationship</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I am not about to break this tradition</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; sooo dumb like who even cares</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I do</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well you shoaldnt!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Shoaldn't</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; oh oops h33h33</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; just a mistype</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; What is a shoal</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; well</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont know :??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but anyway it kind of ties in with what i want to say</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I am waiting</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; WOULD YOU HOLD YOUR HORSES???</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33 h33</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I assure you that if I had any hoofbeasts at hand that I would attempt to hold them</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; dumb</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; anyway</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; soo</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; weeeellll</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; ummmmm</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Yes</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Go on</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; With haste please if you would</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; GOD!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; my matesprit is a sea dweller OK THERE</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; now you know</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and YOU CANT STOP ME NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; HA HA HA HA</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; A sea dweller</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Are</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Are you referring to that violet blooded scum</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no not him</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; he is scum though i agr33</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Well</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; At least it isn't %ing the line of 100dicrosity</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; But I must say that I do not approve at all</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; This will make giving my blessing particularly e%cruciating</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; but you still will?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so that means youre okay with it?</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I have already been told that I cannot stop you</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I would very much personally recommend not wasting your time fraternizing with them</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; They are likely to be very dangerous as I believe I have told you before</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; she isnt dangerous!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; actually um</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; to tell you the truth</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; shes going to be</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; coming to visit me</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; at my hive</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; tomorrow</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; soo yeah</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; What the</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; What</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Nepeta</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; How could you not tell me</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; You know you must clear things like that with me</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; You cannot just do things like that behind my back</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im sorry :((</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; The purpose of our bond in moirailship is for you to be protected by someone STRONG</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I cannot protect you if I do not know you are in danger</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Do not allow the meeting to happen</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I demand it</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; no way!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i know youre worried but im not in danger or anything!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; shes a sea dweller but she isnt going to hurt me</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I am e%tremely wary</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I do not approve of this whatsoever</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Landdwellers and seadwellers have been locked in this rivalry since time immemorial</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I struggle to believe you truly are not in any danger</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; shes really a nice person if you get to know her!!!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i mean she can be kinda rude and she teases me a lot but shes really such a sw33theart when you get down to it and she isnt any danger at all!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; she cares about fauna too just like you!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thats something you have in common already s33</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; An appreciation for fauna you say</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Perhaps this seadweller could have positive traits yes</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; That does not make them any less dangerous </span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; There is always the risk that they are simply biding their time</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; And will strike when your guard is down</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; do sea dwellers even r33lly do stuff like that???</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I have read stories</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; shes nice and caring and she takes care of a bunch of fauna and shes great!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; and when she becomes the heiress shes gonna change how things are run around here and make it a better place for all trolls shes told me all about it!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; just trust me on this one okay?</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Heiress</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; What do you mean</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; E%plain</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; shes heir apparent to the throne</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; or whatever</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Do you mean to say she is at the very top of the hemospectrum</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; The fuchsia b100d</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Is that what you mean</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Is that who you are referring to</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; so what</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Oh my</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; This is</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I do not really know what to say</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; are you getting sweaty again</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I am currently 100king for a towel</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; eww</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; It is very odd</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; yes it is</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; No, not that</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; My moirail</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; And the Heiress</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; My moirail, who is matesprits with the extreme top of the hemospectrum</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Whom rules above all, landdwelling and seadwelling alike</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; do you have enough towels</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I'm not certain</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; the hemospectrum is stupid anyway</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; who cares</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I cares</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Er</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Care</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; The hemospectrum is e%tremely important</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; The entire hierarchy of our society is built upon this system, which has stood for many, many sweeps</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I just have to wonder what the irony is in this situation</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; If there is any</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i dont know what youre talking about anymore</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; anyway youre okay with it?</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I have abso100tely no grounds to argue this</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; You are dating the Heiress</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; The very highest</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; The greatest</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; With the most power of us all</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I have no authority to oppose her decisions</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Oh gosh</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I apologize for earlier when I said I did not approve</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I do approve</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Tell the Heiress that I approve</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Make sure you tell her</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; i cant even tell if youre being serious or not</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I am being e%tremely serious</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; h33h33 well whatever</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; im glad you approve</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; thanks for being understanding</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; &lt;&gt;!</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Yes yes &lt;&gt;</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; I insist you allow me to meet the Heiress so I can formally give my blessing</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Posthaste</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">AC: :33 &lt; *ac rolls her eyes!*</span><br/>
<span class="equius">CT: D --&gt; Stop that</span><br/>
--

</p><p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">began trolling</span> <span class="eridan">caligulasAquarium [CA]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>
  <span class="feferi">CC: -ERIDAN!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhat do you wwant</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(i.</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yea hi</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: tell me wwhat you wwant already</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Don't be sulky! 38/</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Look, I'm sorry I've been a bit distant wit)( you lately.</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: bit distant is kinda a big fuckin understatement</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm sorry!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I've just been kind of busy, t)(at's all.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well, t)(at's not COMPL-ET-ELY true...</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im really lovin this apology so far</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: S)(us)(!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Anyway, I've been t)(inking t)(at...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Umm...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well, actually, it mig)(t be better if I tell you the first t)(ing first!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: first things coming first makes sense to me</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Okay well, do you remember my friend Nebetta?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: hmmm</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: huh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: nep huh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: hmm lets see</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yes i obvviously fuckin remember that bitch</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: she just blocked me the other day i hope you knoww</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Don't call )(er a bitc)( again or I will gut you.</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im sorry</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: That "bitc)(" is actually...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: S)(e is actually my girlfrond now, believe it or not! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I asked her out and she said yes!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Soo yea)(.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: -Eridan?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Are you still t)(ere?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(ello???</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: my god</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: of all the</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: for fucks sake</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwhy me</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: )(u)(?</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at's wrong?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: uuuuuggggghhhhhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: for fuuuucks sake</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: FUCK</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I know you kind of )(ad your sig)(ts set on )(er, but... s)(e really doesn't like you! If it weren't obvious.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But s)(e does like me!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: So, we became matesprits!! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm sorry to step on your toes )(ere, but I really like )(er a lot.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm really sorry...</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yeah</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im really upset that you stole her</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: thats it</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: uhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yeah</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yeah no</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: its cool</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: were fine</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im really broken up about that and all but ill get ovver it its no big deal its alright no problem</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: see im basically already ovver it already</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well... if you say so... 38O</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: And t)(e ot)(er t)(ing I wanted to talk about was...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Um...</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well, it's about us.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You know, as moirails.</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no please</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no god please dont do this</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: W)(at are you glubbing on about now??</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: please dont break up with me</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: look im gonna try harder ok</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: this really sucks</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: fuckin god damn it</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: fuck ok look</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i just</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i REALLY wwanna stay as moirails</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: at the least</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i dont think i can handle this right now</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i just want to</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: god</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: fuck</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: please just dont break up wwith me ok ill do anything</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: -----ERIDAN!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm not breaking up wit)( you you dumbass!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: really</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Yes, really!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: But I'm glad aboat w)(at you said!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I was going to say t)(at I want us to work on our relations)(ip and become better moirails! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: oh</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: well</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: thats good</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i guess</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no yeah its good</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: im glad</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Well, I'M glad that YOU'R-E glad!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: 38P</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: To be )(onest wit)( you it f33ls like you )(aven't really been trying in our relations)(ip.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I've felt a little not very muc)( protected.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: You need to try a little )(arder if you want to stay moirails!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'm giving you anot)(er c)(ance )(ere, so I want you to s)(ow )(ow serious you are about me.</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: wwait</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: so you mean like</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: you WWERE going to break up wwith me and changed your mind</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: is that it</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Umm... well, pretty muc)(, yes.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Nepeta actually talked me out of it.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I just t)(ink t)(at it's wort)( giving you a second s)(ot.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: So don't let me down, okay?</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: no prob</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: i totally wanna be moirails wwith you</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: yea nothin else id rather do</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: totally</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: ill get right on that wwhole tryin harder thing</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: Good! 38)</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I t)(ink you could be a pretty good moirail if you try! I believe in you -Eridan!!</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: I'll go tell my matesprit the good news!! 38D</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">CC: BY-E-E-E-E-E-E!!!</span><br/>
<span class="eridan">CA: bye</span><br/>
</p><p><span class="black">--</span> <span class="feferi">cuttlefishCuller [CC]</span> <span class="black">stopped trolling</span> <span class="eridan">caligulasAquarium [CA]</span> <span class="black">--</span></p><p>--</p><p>Eridan slammed his face into his keyboard repeatedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kissing Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nepeta's heart was beating fast. Based on what they had said, Feferi, her girlfriend, was only minutes away from arriving at her hive. She thought it was quite lucky that she lived somewhat near the ocean now. She had offered to meet Feferi halfway, but she had laughed her off and said it would be no trouble. Nepeta thought to herself that Feferi must be really quite something if she were able to travel so far in such a short amount of time. Feferi had told her that random underwater fauna would help her most of the way there, allowing her to ride on their backs. The thought of going underwater frankly terrified Nepeta. She was saddened that she couldn't visit Feferi's hive, but that was the deal when you dated a sea dweller, she supposed. </p><p>Nepeta took another look at her phone. No new messages. She looked around her hive. She had spent quite some time today cleaning up all the blood and random animal hides and thought to herself that it was now the best it had ever looked. Sadly, she was now acutely aware of how little furniture there was. Besides her recuperacoon, there was pretty much a table and a bunch of torches. Pelts covered the walls, seemingly at random. In all actuality, they were being used to cover up the grids showing potential pairings between her friends. She was quite proud of her shipping wall, but she knew it may be considered weird by any visitors. She had also made a new addition to the wall that she made sure to cover with several pelts. She hoped that Feferi would simply assume the pelts were decorative and not inquire about them. Maybe next time she visited, Nepeta would show it to her, but for now, she was just too embarrassed. </p><p>She put her hands in her pockets, looking around nervously. Maybe she should have tried and made or found furniture for them. Yes, that would have been better. What were they even going to do all day? Her heart leapt for a moment. She tried not to think about that. She wondered how long Feferi intended on staying. She of course only had one recuperacoon, so perhaps they would have to take turns? Perhaps they could both fit into it at the same time? Maybe if they got really close... this train of thought was making her feel nervous again. It had all happened so fast. One day, she was just having fun goofing around with her good friend, and now she was about to be visited by the very pretty royal troll whom she loved and who (not making this up!) actually seemed to love her back. It was like living in a dream. In all her time dreaming, she had never forseen anything like this happening. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. It was time. She rushed over to the door, but stopped just before opening it. She hastily took off her hat and tried to get her hair straight. Then she put her hat back on. She felt like she was in a frenzy, how should she look when she opens the door? She had just started taking off her jacket when the door suddenly swung open. Standing there, with a huge grin on her face, was the girl she loved. It almost didn't seem real. It suddenly became apparent that it was real when the troll's hands reached out and gripped the sides of her face. She was surprised to find that Feferi was quite a bit taller than her, by two or three inches at least. She had to look slightly up in order to see into those eyes.</p><p>"Hi!" came the cheerful voice of Feferi, still smiling as if crazed.</p><p>"Hi..." said Nepeta back, nervously. </p><p>They stood there for a few moments, just... just kind of staring into each other's eyes. Nepeta knew she should be saying or doing something, but she didn't know what yet. This moment struck her as quite odd. It seemed as if she were frozen in time, that they would forever look into each other's eyes. It felt like that for some reason. Feferi's expression suddenly dimmed. "You okay?" she asked.</p><p>"What? Huh? Yeah, I'm okay, why??" Nepeta spluttered, surprised.</p><p>"It just seemed like you were spacing out," said Feferi.</p><p>"Oh, um..." Nepeta's voice faded off.</p><p>She thought for some time, very aware of Feferi's hands holding her head, then said, "It just... doesn't feel real. Um... you being here, and... yeah..." she said, lamely in her opinion.</p><p>"Want me to prove it's real?" said Feferi.</p><p>She began to move closer, her expression changing from happy to preparing for a kiss. Nepeta closed her eyes. She felt their lips touch. They continued to kiss for some time. Nepeta had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She wondered if she had even really considered how to kiss before. This sensation felt new to her. As the kissing continued on and on, she started feeling hot all over. Her breathing was becoming ragged. Her mind became full of the kiss. She was thinking about how her beautiful girlfriend was actually here with her, not only here, but actually kissing her right now. Almost unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around Feferi and pulled her in closer. Soon, she found herself being pushed backwards. She crept back, eventually hitting a wall, their lips never parting for more than a second in the meantime. Feferi seemed to become more intense. She grabbed at Nepeta's upper arms, forcing her against the wall. Nepeta felt as though she no longer had any control. This thought did not worry her.</p><p>Feferi broke off for a brief moment. Nepeta noticed that both of their breathing had become heavy. Something felt wrong about not continuing to kiss. She opened her eyes just a little to see Feferi, blushing very hard, looking... well, Nepeta didn't really know how to describe the emotion she saw in Feferi's face. She seemed to be wanting something very bad. "Sorry..." Feferi breathed.</p><p>"It's fine," was all Nepeta could say. She didn't know why Feferi was apologizing.</p><p>Feferi started kissing her again and Nepeta's eyes closed at once. She thought that it would be okay if they just kissed forever. Suddenly, she felt something prod at her teeth. Tentatively, she opened her mouth to let it enter. Feferi's tongue touched her own. It was an odd feeling. She felt her tongue moving around, feeling Feferi's tongue as well. She felt Feferi's hands now creeping up her shirt. It made her shiver involuntarily. She had never been touched by anyone like this before. They went back to regular kissing as Feferi's hands reached... now, that was an area she had definitely not been touched in before. It felt good to have Feferi touch her. She found her hands reaching out to touch her too. She moved her hands on Feferi's arms, taking in the feeling of touching another troll, the texture of her dress, the subtle contours of her neck. She was real.</p><p>Feferi broke off again, her hands drifting down and out of Nepeta's shirt. "Really, I'm sorry!" she blushed. "I was just... so excited to see you."</p><p>Nepeta was panting slightly and could feel her face was very hot. She felt strange. She swallowed hard and tried to rearrange herself to seem normal. "It's okay," she said. "It's fine." She couldn't think of anything else to say.</p><p>Feferi took a look around the hive. "So, this is your hive, huh?" She seemed to be trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Uh... yep, uh huh, this is it!" Nepeta kept trying to snap herself into seeming normal.</p><p>Feferi gasped, looking at Pounce, Nepeta's lusus, who was sleeping as usual in a corner. "Is this your lusus??" she asked urgently.</p><p>"Yes, that's Pounce!" said Nepeta happily. "She's the bestest kitty cat any troll could ever have."</p><p>Feferi nervously reached out a hand to pet her. She glanced over at Nepeta as if asking for permission. Nepeta nodded excitedly. Feferi pet the large lusus. Nepeta could hear Pounce purring softly in her sleep. Feferi looked thrilled. She stood up, looking around some more. She grabbed at one of the pelts on the wall. "So, these are from fauna, right?" she said with interest.</p><p>Nepeta froze. "Um, yeah. They're just decorations. Don't worry about that. Nothing to worry about," she said, trying and failing to sound calm and normal.</p><p>Feferi looked at her, then looked back at the pelt. She flashed a devilish grin and tore it from the wall, much to Nepeta's shock. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Nepeta yelled. </p><p>Now exposed was the pale romance grid. She trembled as she saw Feferi looking at it, her expression fading to an inscrutable look. "Um, uh, um..." Nepeta faltered. "I, um, uh... I..."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not on any of these," said Feferi.</p><p>"Huh?" said Nepeta, surprised. </p><p>She had expected Feferi to call her gross or something. Feferi began to take the other pelts down, with a horrified Nepeta powerless to do more than watch. Feferi looked over at her, as if expecting Nepeta to answer a question. "Um..." Nepeta didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Is it because you made these before you got to know me?" guessed Feferi.</p><p>Nepeta noticed Feferi seemed genuinely curious. She was still anticipating her to start calling her gross at any minute. "Um... y-yeah," said Nepeta finally.</p><p>Feferi went to grab at the last remaining pelt. "WAIT!" panicked Nepeta.</p><p>Before she could be stopped, Feferi pulled off the pelt, revealing a large, fresh drawing of her and Nepeta holding hands, a heart hovering above them and a big circle encasing it all. Feferi stared at it, open mouthed. Nepeta went into meltdown mode, not entirely sure why herself. "UM, YOU SEE, IT'S BECAUSE, UM, AND I, WELL, IT'S LIKE, UM, IF YOU UHH, YOU KNOW, UM..." she spluttered, utterly directionless with her thoughts.</p><p>Feferi turned her face to her, a big smile there, her eyes looking watery. "There I am!" she said.</p><p>Before Nepeta knew what hit her, Feferi had tackled her to the ground. The kissing that ensued went on for some time. Nepeta wouldn't have had it any other way, if she were to be completely honest. It seemed quite apparent that Feferi didn't think she was gross. Between kisses, Feferi briefly broke off to whisper "I love you." Nepeta would do the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>